Dance for Tamaki
by kyouyalover101
Summary: Tamaki is tired from hosting all the time. The twins notice this and blackmails Kyouya into dancing for him! Don't like yaoi, don't read.


_**Dance for Tamaki**_

_**A/N: After Not Alone on Christmas was a hit I got a fanfic request from a girl who made me feel awesome! So I would like to thank her and this is the fanfic you've been wanting. The plot is that Tamaki is tired from hosting the girls and The twins blackmail Kyouya to dance for him! 3 Enjoy~!**_

_**Fanfic for: - Irockyourworld123 (love ya, gurl! ;D)**_

_**Dance for Tamaki**_

"T-tamaki-kun, you don't look so good, are we boring you or are you sick?" One of the fan girls asked, looking at her feet Tamaki snapped his head up and tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes.

"You girls never bore me, I am just tired is all. May I make it up to you?" Tamaki cooed in his princely voice.

The girls by her squealed, "S-sure, Tamaki-kun!" She said nervously and Tamaki kissed her cheek, making her and the other girls faint.

The twins didn't have no more customers for the day so they were noticing Tamaki dozing off. They looked at each other.

"What the hell. Is he REALLY breaking down from doing hosting all the time?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"It does seem so. I wonder if we should help." Kaoru shrugged, then they noticed Kyouya looking up from his black book, taking a peek at Tamaki. Then they smirked evilly.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kaoru purred.

"Yep! Let's have Kyouya to dance for Tamaki." Hikaru nodded.

"But how are we going to do that if we got nothing against him?" Kaoru asked, thinking. Hikaru thought with him and they got an idea.

**~~~~line break~~~~~~**

After the activities, Tamaki went home early to rest and Kyouya went to the bathroom, thinking his notebook would be safe by his laptop. As he went to the bathroom The twins went to work, Kaoru looking out and Hikaru looking through the notebook. In the front part of the notebook all Hikaru found was mathematics for the club.

"Damn! There's nothing in here!" Hikaru groaned. Then he flipped to the back to find a diary-like page. It was labeled today's date! Hikaru read it carefully

_If I said I accepted being in this club for the money, I would be lying. I only accepted being in this club for both my newly found friends and Tamaki. Damn, he's just so hot. Even the tired look he was having today was sexy. I just don't know what I would do if he ever quit._

_Man what I wouldn't give for him to pound his-_

Hikaru quickly closed the notebook before he read anymore. He chuckled and put the book down.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Kaoru asked, coming over to his brother.

"Oh I did." Hikaru chuckled again.

"What did it say?"

"Let's just say, Kyouya has a strong fetish for milord."

"Oooh." Kaoru chimed, suppressing a laugh. They quickly stopped when they saw Kyouya coming back out, going to his table to pack his stuff when he stared at the two smiling twins beside him.

"What is it?" Kyouya sighed, beginning to pack.

"Oh nothing. We just read something very interesting. About a certain raven-haired teen liking a blond idiot." Hikaru cooed, fake-fainting on Kaoru.

Kyouya dropped a book, his eyes turning wide and he glared at the two Cheshire cats.

"Why the FUCK did you read my notebook?" Kyouya growled, clutching the two's necks.

They began looking scared, "Because we saw Tamaki looking tired, so we've decided to ask you to dance~ for him." Kaoru purred, laughing.

"No!" Kyouya said firmly, releasing his grip and picking up the book he dropped, putting it in his bag and began leaving.

"Oh, then I guess we have no choice but to tell everyone your SECRET tomorrow in front of all the guest." Hikaru sighed, shrugging. Kyouya stopped cold and craned his neck over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare." the teen growled, grabbing the handle of his book bag tighter.

"Oh we would, so which is it? Dance for milord or have him know with everyone else?"

Kyouya sighed, blushing a bit. It wasn't that the thought didn't arouse him, it's just what Tamaki would THINK of him after, "Fine. I'll do it."

The twins smirked and walked to Kyouya, "Great! Now we would like you to were this." They pulled out their school bags and Kaoru pulled out a Speedo/thong like thing and Hikaru pulled out a black collar with leather strings hanging down.

"No WAY!" Kyouya blushed deeper, knowing that if Tamaki DIDN'T like him he would think he was a slut. The twins looked at each other and sighed.

"I guess we need to show you this too." Kaoru pulled out a yellow book and flipped to a marked page, showing Kyouya.

_Dear diary, _

_I had a arousing dream last night. Kyouya was wearing the most sexiest outfit that he bought at a sex shop. I know I always talk about my best friend like this and you are probably calling me a queer whore, but something about Kyouya just turns me SO on! Just the thought of his ass makes something happen to me down there._

Kyouya's mouth fell open, it was in Tamaki's handwriting, and that handwriting the twins COULDN'T forge. He blushed again and grabbed the outfit.

"One question, though: How did you get his DIARY?"

"He accidentally left it in his seat yesterday." They shrugged, "Now, go dance sexy for milord!"

**~~~~Line break~~~~~**

Kyouya cleared the twins out of the club room and called Tamaki, telling him he needed 'help' with something in the club, which Tamaki accepted to do, of course. Kyouya moved a couch in front of a pole he could get on and put a CD player on a coffee table. Then he put on the outfit under his uniform. He was blushing throughout it all. When Tamaki came he jolted, not believing he was actually doing this.

"Hey, Mommy! What did you need me for? And why are you still wearing your uniform? Did you not go home?" Tamaki asked. Kyouya waved toward the couch.

"Why don't you sit?" Kyouya didn't feel like answering when he had to concentrate.

"Okay." Tamaki sat down, looking up at Kyouya, finally noticing that he was blushing, "Mommy...?"

Kyouya took a deep breath and yanked off his tie, "I noticed you were tired of hosting the girls."

"Uh...Yah, but...Kyouya?" Said name pulled off his school jacket and shirt, showing the collar with the leather strings dangling. Tamaki immediately blushed. Then Kyouya pushed a button on the music player and it played a Lady Gaga CD.

The raven-haired pulled off his school slacks, making the Speedo/thong be shown with a boner poking through. Kyouya blushed deeper and jumped on the pole, pretending he was alone doing this. He twirled around the pole and flipped his bangs with the moves, then he began humping the pole, having his back on the lower part of the pole as he did it. He opened his eyes a bit to see Tamaki's expression. He was blushing and he could see a bulge in the blonde's pants. But the blond couldn't take his eyes off the dirty dancing shadow king. Kyouya blushed deeper, if that was even possible and pulled his head back up and landed on his feet, having his tongue lick a trail as he got down. He began grinding the pole, moving his hips like a Latin dancer, when he noticed the older moaning he walked seductively to him and straddled the blond, licking the teen's chin.

"K-kyouya, why...?" Tamaki tried but Kyouya began grinding his groined on Tamaki's and kissing him, making him moan into the kiss.

"I'm giving you a good time, Daddy. Don't you like this?" Kyouya purred in the blonde's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Tamaki moaned and nodded, deciding not to talk no more. Kyouya began sucking on the older's neck and pulling his shirt up and over his head. Then, putting his mouth back on his neck he licked a trail down his chest, nibbling on the erect nipples the Blond was sporting.

"Ah! M-MOMMY!" Tamaki groaned, pulling on one of the strings that was on Kyouya's collar, little did they both know, it cause Kyouya's collar to tighten, making it hard to breathe. The older looked down at the raven-haired because he stopped and started panting to see the younger trying to breathe. Tamaki let go of the string and apologized.

Kyouya began kissing his way down in a way to say 'It's okay.' He unbuttoned the jeans the blond was wearing, as he pulled them down, he blushed at how huge Tamaki was through those boxers. The younger licked the erection through the fabric, having the one receiving the attention moan and grip the other's hair. The raven-haired one blowed through the boxers and kissed.

"C-come on, Mommy. I'm DYING here!"

"Sssh, babe. Your release will come soon." Kyouya cooed, putting his index finger on the blonde's lips, which the blond took into his mouth and licked, bite, and sucked. Then he let it go.

"That's what I want you to do to me." Tamaki purred. Kyouya smirked and pulled down the blonde's underwear, first giving the head a lick and then taking a nibble at the slit, having the older groan and buck his hips. Kyouya took in the head and licked the slit in apology, wrapping the tongue around the head.

"FUCK, Mommy! You're so GOOD! Ah!" Tamaki groaned, gripping the raven-hair tighter. Kyouya smiled and took more in, deepthroating the blond while bobbing his head up and down. He finally got to the pubic hairs when he felt Tamaki tense up. He knew he was close and went faster, his lips felt bruised as fuck but he didn't care, as long as he got to taste Tamaki's sweet sex-fueled high, he was okay. Then Tamaki groaned low and loud as he came in Kyouya's mouth. Kyouya almost couldn't swallow it all but he did, but a tear came out of his eyes. He took his mouth off it and looked up and Tamaki, who was panting.

Without warning Tamaki looked at Kyouya's teary face and he got a boner again. He groaned, embarrassed he got another just from seeing Kyouya's face. Kyouya, on the other hand felt hot that he was doing this to him. He raised his face to Tamaki and kissed him, feeling Tamaki sticking his tongue in. They fought for dominance and Kyouya was winning until Tamaki gripped Kyouya's bare ass, because the Speedo was also a thong for kami's sake. Kyouya moaned and Tamaki won the battle. He broke the kiss and looked in Kyouya's eyes, pulling him to the couch and pinning him down.

"Do you want me to prepare you?" Kyouya shook his head.

"I got something better." He smirked and got out of Tamaki's grip, sitting by Tamaki on his knees. He pulled down his Thong-like Speedo and stuck three fingers in his own mouth and lubricated them. Then he stuck one in his ass hole, moaning. Tamaki stared at Kyouya, blushing like hell that his soon-to-be lover was fingering himself. Kyouya noticed this and began giving his show. He gripped Tamaki's shoulder and moaned.

"Oh, Tamaki. More.." Kyouya moaned, sticking another in and sticking the third one in soon after, crying out he kept on saying Tamaki's name sexually. He searched his own hole for the bundle of nerves and screamed out Tamaki's name when he found it. Tamaki was getting too horny with this and pinned Kyouya back down, pulling the youngers legs around his waist.

"You want me to start slow?"

"Fuck no!" Kyouya moaned, missing the full filling his fingers gave him. Tamaki chuckled and pushed in. Making a super fast pace going with his chock and Kyouya's tight ass. Kyouya was groaned in pain and pleasure, Tamaki was proud about how Kyouya was handling this. He bend his head down and sucked on the youngers neck.

"T-TAMAKI! YES! YES! FUCK YES!" Kyouya was screaming, which told Tamaki he found the prostate and aimed for it again and again.

**~~~Kyouya's POV~~~~~~**

I almost came right then, his chock is just so hard and fast...and HOT! Damn it's hot!

"Oh, Tamaki!" I moaned when he started stroking me, I almost felt my end coming.

**~~~~Tamaki's POV~~~~**

He looks just so sexy, the way tears of pleasure are pouring out of his eyes, the way his dick is twitching to release. It was all just too much. I thrusted in and out harder, matching my strokes with it. I rolled over so he was on top and he began riding hard and fast.

"Oh KAMI, Tamaki! Fuck YES! I-I'm coming!" Kyouya screamed, riding harder, but lacked the pace because his legs were shaking in pre-climax.

"Come on, FASTER, MOMMY!" I moaned, which he did.

**~~~~normal POV~~~~~~**

The younger was riding so hard, you would think he would break the dick he was riding on.

Kyouya moaned, "R-Right there! YES, YES, YES! O-OH GOD, DADDY~~~!" Kyouya screamed at the top of his lungs as he came on both of their chests. Kyouya's hole clenched and one last thrust up and Tamaki came in his new lover. At about that time Lady Gaga's CD stopped. Kyouya pulled off and laid on the older, exhausted.

"How...did...you...know?" The blond gasped, breathless.

"T-the...twins." The raven-haired one blushed, cuddling closer to Tamaki.

"I guess we have to say thank you to them, then?"

"Nah. Knowing them, they're rewarding themselves." Kyouya sighed, kissing Tamaki's chest.

"Those bastards." Tamaki sighed, stroking Kyouya's hair.

**~~~~Line break~~~~~~**

The next morning at the host club, after activities, The twins held the hosts back so they could display something to them. Kyouya was limping slightly to where the twins were( I wonder why~~! ) Tamaki looked at Kyouya in Question and Kyouya shrugged, not knowing why the twins called them either. Hikaru pulled out a portable TV and DVD player.

"We have something to say. Yesterday we videoed something you may want to see." Kaoru and Hikaru grinned and looked at the king and queen of the host club, they gulped and blushed. They wouldn't... Kaoru pressed play and yep, they would. Because there Kyouya was, stripping and dancing on the pole in front of Tamaki. Kyouya wanted to run up there, turn it off, and strangle the two but his shoes were like quicksand. Everyone was just staring at the screen. Hunny was beginning to smile, Mori's eyes has gone wide and Haruhi was blushing, apparently she's a yaoi fan too. Then Renge popped out of nowhere with popcorn and sat in front of the TV, followed by Haruhi and Neckozowa (!) Tamaki was blushing like crazy, watching the replay of their encounter. Kaoru was craning his neck when he started hearing the moans, trying to see it. Hikaru was chuckling in the background at all of the expressions.

After it ended Kyouya and Tamaki ran angrily to the twins and glared at them. Kaoru cowered behind his brother.

"WHY THE FUCK, HIKARU AND KAORU!" both lovers yelled, blushing out of embarrassment and anger

"We wanted to make sure that you did it, Kyouya, and when we saw the results we decided to show the rest of the host club." Hikaru shrugged, acting like it was perfectly alright.

Haruhi walked up to the two, "If I may, I knew you two would be together eventually."

"Me too!" Renge and Neckozowa chimed, pumping their fist in the air, or in Neckozowa case, pumping his puppet in the air. Hunny came up to them.

"You two were really into it...Just like I thought you would." Hunny blushed. Mori nodded.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, still embarrassed as fuck.

"And anyway, You were limping a bit today, so it was pretty obvious you two got it on!" Kaoru said from behind his brother. Kyouya blushed deeper and punched Hikaru on the arm.

"Just don't do that AGAIN!" Kyouya looked over at Tamaki because he was being too silent when he noticed that he was sitting down on a couch, shell-shocked.

"Tamaki?" Kyouya asked, waving his hand in front of Tamaki.

"Kiss him, Kyouya-kun! Maybe he will snap out of it!" I squealed, popping out of nowhere. Kyouya stared at me, as well as the rest of the host club. I eased my way out, disappearing.

"What the..." Kyouya rubbed the back of his neck, confused. But shook it off as he leaned forward, pecking the blonde's lips. Tamaki immediately snapped out of it, jumping out of the couch.

"Aww!" Haruhi and Renge sighed, leaning their heads together.

"Well, this was a interesting time." Mori bluntly said, marking the end of this story.

_**A/N: Well... -can't take it and starts laughing hysterically- I was so bored I put a self-insert! BWAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA! Y-you GOT to admit that was funnay~! That was for you, Irockyourworld123! I love you! Kyouyalover OUT, peace!**_


End file.
